Why Me? Remake
by Cookieloverkay7
Summary: Nikks an Hybrid. Half - vampire half - human. When Seth Clearwater imprints on her will sombody interfere with there love? or will she fall for someone like herself. Seth X OC
1. The Plane

Why Me?

**AN: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. I only own Nichole and her aunt Leah ok!**

I always felt normal, but I always was hidden from the world. My dad never told me why he always kept thing from me…. Sorry I didn't even introduce myself. My name is Nichole. In a hybrid, my mom was a human and my dad was a vampire. My dad told me about the werewolves/ shape shifters and all about vampires and what I was capable to do as a hybrid. I don't like my pale white skin I never did and I Probably never will but, my 'Vampire power' is shape sifting**(AN: Her power is to hiding like she hides her scent so Vampires and werewolves cant smell her and she hides her appearance so she looks different)**, so I can change my pale skin to a tan any time if I wanted to.. The only real thing I like about me are my eyes. They are Grey, my favorite color.

When I was born my mother was killed… By me So I lived with my father going from state to state because evidently the Volturi is trying to find my dad and me because I'm not ' Legal' in the vampire world to have hybrid kids. So after 15 years of Hidding from the Volturi in New York, soon they found us. They said My dad or Me would be killed our chose . My dad wouldn't give me up so he sacrificed himself.

As I walked out of what used to be our apartment with my bags. I realized that I was all alone here. No one to take care of me, or love me ….As normal I was wearing A purple tank top with black skinny jeans and my black Mary Jane pumps. My bracelets jingling as I walked the cold metal the necklace my father gave me a couple of weeks before he die. It was my mothers.

My aunt offered to take me in in till I could afford a place of my own but there's one problem, I live in Indiana and my aunt lives in Forks, Washington where she lives on a reservation inn la push Which is a couple miles away. She sent me the money for the ticket about 3 days ago.

As I walked a Really shady guy with a leather jacket kept following me till I took a short cut to lose him instead he still followed me. I stopped dead in my tracks and dropped my bags.

"I know your there." I confirmed him.

"Good, then this is going to be Funnier" he said grabbing my arm.

" I suggest u stop doing this before I get really ugly" I said talking a hold of his other arm and binding it in till I heard a the pop of his bones being crushed. He let out a scream as he fell to the floor with a thud. I just smiled, picked up my bags and went the way I came in from.

at first I was scared that someone saw me but no one paid me any attention. So I called a cab and jumped in. " 32nd street please" I said replaying the memories of what just happened and before I knew it I was at the air port and buying a ticket to forks .

I just so happened to be in a seat where no one was sitting and sat down and with that I put my bags up. I just laid back and relaxed listening to '_Operator'_ By The Ready Set. A new life was ahead of me, and I wasn't ready for it.


	2. His Eyes

**A/N: Hey People I haven't** **had that many reviews so please give me some! Please! Ok so I am now going to have songs to go with the chapters! Any way… Here's the first one: **

**If Eyes could speak One word could say everything… **

**Song: If eyes could speak By: Devon Werkheiser **

When I opened my Eye our plane was about to land.

"Finally." I muttered under my breath.

As soon as the plane came to a stop I got my bag and started get I left the plane I began to look for my aunt.I looked around about Five times when I spoted her. Her once Long Black Hair Was cut her to about her chin. The dress she wore was A Lavender/ Pink color As she Swung her Black office jacket was over Her arm Along with her purse over her shoulder. I smiled a little when I saw she noticed me when ive only seen her once when I was seven and when I remembered I age quicker than most.

" Hey Honey," she said kissing my cheek" I havent seen you In a While. I believe you where Eleven when I last saw you." she said pulling my into a hug. I smiled at the fact that she remembered the lie me and dad had to tell her.

" Yep I was eleven," I said trying to keep a straight face " so are you married or have any kids?" I said

"No, I don't have any right now," she said leading me to the car " We need to get home and fast I have a meeting at Five." she said. I pulled pulled out my phone to see what time it was 3:20. Just Enough time to to take a walk. I heard there where those Werewolves, shape sifter things out there in the woods. So… im going to look for them. I should have enough time to look for them, and see what one really looks like.

The drive to La Push was like any other drive, Boring. It was Very Awkward. The was Absolutely nothing to talk about. When we got closer to La Push I rolled down my window so get their scent. Almost Instantly the smell of them entered my nose. They Defiantly The either lived there or Patrolled Around the area. I was Absolutely sure I was going to find one.

"Honey, I have that meeting to go to in about Fifteen Minuets so can you manage to Put your things away with out my help?" She asked me. I just smiled and Nodded my head.

"Good The spare key is under the mat" She said unlocking the doors. " Ill be home by twelve, ok?"

I opened the back seat door and grabed my Zebra Print Suitcases and walked up to the house. I turned around to find she already was hafe way down the road at a stop sighn. I unlock the door. Inside, It was very small but was the smell was hommy. I enhaled the deep smell of pine.I officaly was in love with this house.

I Put my Bags down And began to look around. Down the hall where three doors. At the end of the hallway was Dubble doors that I Guessed was the masted bed room. I went down the hall to find a note on the door that stated:

Dear Nichole,

This is your room! I wanted you to feel comfortable so I took the smalled bed room. I hope you love what I did with it!

Love,

Aunt Sammy

I smiled as I read the note. When opened the doors It was this huge bed with Midnight blue drapes over it. The walls where Light gray with the moon and stars Painted on the was a dresser with all kinds of Candys on it. My Mouth Droped as I looked around. I stoped when I realized I was standing there about thirty seconds. I needed to find one before sun down. I looked out the window to find there was woods behind the house.

I quickly picked up an jacket from my bag and ran to the back door. I aliped into the woods hoping the naibores didn't see me. I ran about a hafe mile before it hit night fall.

"Great, now I cant see." I said to myself. When I smelled something I smell before. The wolves. I followed my nose intill. I felt to tired. I started to head back too the house when I heard a twig snap behind me, And the smell we right behind me. I smiled and turned around. There stood a sandy colored wolf with Brilliant brown eyes That stood taller than me. We just stood there for what seemed like forever. Finally I said something.

" You're a shape shifter, arent you?"He flinched when I asked I just smiled and walked towards him. He took a step forward so I could touch him. He sat down after a while and I followed. We sat there for what seemed like I pulled out my phone and cheaked the time. It was Eleven Fifty! My aunt would be home in Five minites!

" I Have to go," I said to him. He Winced and I patted him on the head one last time before I stood up. " I hope to meet you sometime again. Next time In human form." I said with a chuckel Before Dissapering into the woods.I followed the scent of my aunts home, and before I knew it I was home again. I Opened the back door and closed it. Why was that Shapeshifter so important to me? I couldn't het his Eyes out of my head. His big Gorgouse Eyes. I when into my room And got a change of pajamas and underwere and took a hot, long shower. The hot water felt so good on my face. I stepped out the bathroom to find that my aunt just came home.

That night I had a dream of his eyes, His big Gorgeous eyes…


	3. IMPORTANT! Read Has a sneak peak

**IMPORTANT!: **

**Hey People of fan fiction. I love that you guys liked my story! It made me feel all warm and fluffy inside ****J****! Any way ill try to update at least Twice a week ok Or more So look out For those! I'm working on a chapter right now So Yep! Look for it tomorrow or Wednesday ok An yes Ill give you a sneak peek Right know But only the song ok! **

**There are days id rather be alone ,Not Picking up the Phone, But it feels like I've been set free **

**~ There are days By: The Ready set **

**that's It People…. I don't want to call you people I Find it very rude of me So I'm going to give you a nickname Like My Little Ninjas! Yep that's it you're my little ninjas! Bye My Little Ninjas :3**


End file.
